I'll Give You The Sun
by mollywobblesundersee
Summary: A collection of one shots for Gale and Madge, all independent of one another, written mostly from tumblr prompts.
1. I'm With the Band

**A/N:** Sorry if you follow this story and got lots of notifications for new chapters. **Gale Lover** pointed out that the formatting was wrong on a couple of them, so I re-uploaded all the chapters to make sure they were all clear. Anyway, chat over - please enjoy these stories and let me know what you think!

 **Prompt:** Band AU - gale is the lead singer of a popular band, madge is a reporter, katniss is a groupie

* * *

Gale was sure _The Seam_ would never be more than a band in a suburban garage. They did small gigs here and there, but no one other than the few drunks at their local bar and Katniss (his best friend turned groupie) ever saw them play. They were small time. _Seriously_ small time.

But when one of those drunks turned out to be Haymitch Abernathy, the guy who wrote for some of the best bands of all time, the trajectory for The Seam changed forever. He didn't want to cleanse their sound, or make them into some mainstream band, but he wanted to give them some exposure; move them from open mic nights to legit performances, which could lead to a whole lot more. Soon they had people flocking in to hear them. They could charge for tickets, Bristel finally got his bass repaired and they were making the best music they had ever made. Gale couldn't believe it.

No one knew how lucky a break it was. Gale had been certain he was going to trapped in the lack of success forever, forced to just bite the bullet and take on full time work in the garage like his dad did. He would be damned if he had spent all those years perfecting his guitar skills just to put it all aside because he couldn't make an opportunity for himself. Rising to the top felt like Christmas every day. A steady stream of gigs in good local locations led to a better opportunity than they'd ever imagined.

Supporting _Capitol_ \- one of the biggest new bands on the scene. When Gale got the phone call, he openly cried for the first time in front of his mother since his father's accident.

* * *

Madge loved writing about music more than anything in the world. She was so fortunate to work in the arts editorial banner of the District 12 Times and it had taken her to many places. She'd reviewed symphonic orchestras and beautiful classic operas and even the occasional emerging musical. Never had she been given a _rock band_ to follow.

Madge liked to think of herself as open minded, but she was a classic girl through and through - even down to the tiny details in her appearance and clothing. Why anyone thought it was a good idea to put her on the road with this new band - The Seam - was beyond her. It wasn't even _their_ tour. But when her editor had talked about it being a bunch of local boys, she knew she couldn't say no. Local success was somewhat limited in District 12, so these boys were to be celebrated.

 _Great_ , she thought, _that won't inflate their egos_.

* * *

"I have a press pass," she insisted for the fifth time, brandishing the laminated card in the security guard's face. "Let me in, I'm supposed to be reporting on The Seam. I'm from The District 12 Times and I should be on a list!" The man in front of her didn't even flinch, so Madge let out a defeated sigh and stepped back for a second, trying to formulate a way of getting in. Her pass had been her one plan - it never failed before.

Frustrated, the young girl leant against the small wall near the stage door and stared at the pass. Her shoulder was lightly tapped and Madge flicked her eyes up.

"Heard you having some trouble down there. Do you need to get in?" the man asked.

Madge smiled a little, "Thanks, but I don't want to sneak inside with some tech. I have to get straight to the band for interviews."

The young man laughed and put down the amp he had in one of his hands, "Good thing I'm in the band then." He pointed to his pass and then smirked back at her, "Gale. Gale Hawthorne. Guitarist for The Seam."

Madge's cheeks immediately pinked up. Crap. As soon as she really looked, it was so blindingly obvious that he was Gale Hawthorne from The Seam. "Sorry," she said as he blush began to subside. "I promise I'm not some groupie… and if I were I'd be a pretty bad one. I'm here for work."

"No problem," he said, leading her forward and picking the amp up again. "And I know you're not a groupie. We only have one and she's my best friend. I'd spot her anywhere," he teased. "I figured from how much you were yelling you were on business. No one would stick to their guns that much if they were here for some other reason."

"Well, I'm sorry you're having to sneak me in," she said as they passed through the doorway. "And I'm Madge. Undersee. District 12 Times."

Gale stopped when he found a place for the additional amp and extended his right arm to shake, "Nice to meet you Madge Undersee."

* * *

She's been inside hundreds of concert venues before, but the music is very different to what she would consider her usual tastes. Madge followed Gale to the green room where the members of his band were lazing around. They got up to greet him and suddenly she felt more out of place than she had done walking in to see the sheer number of guitars and technical equipment. She was used to symphonies, elegant string instruments and the gentle sound of piano keys. This was like a whole different world.

As Gale went to sit down, Madge suddenly felt all eyes drift to her. She cleared her throat and held up her District 12 Times badge, "I'm Madge Undersee. I, uh, I write in the entertainment section in the District 12 Times. Someone should have told you I was coming - they're running a big piece on you and your success."

An older man stands and goes to shake her hand, "They told me. I'm Haymitch, this sorry lot's mentor. Pleasure to meet you."

"You too," she returns with a smile, her eyes subtly flicking across to Gale. Being the only one of them she'd actually conversed with, he seemed like a safe place to look.

There's a silence before Gale stands to find himself some water. Madge tracks him for a few steps before finding a space to sit down. "Before I start, I need to confess that I don't normally listen to the type of music you play, but I did listen to your album and I really enjoyed it. I'm not here to be a critic or anything. Everyone back home is just really proud of you guys."

"Glad to hear it," Gale pipes up, and Madge suddenly realises she's sat in the spot next to where he had previously sat.

Madge again felt a smile grow across her features and her cheeks flush ever so slightly. Soon, she calmed herself. She was a professional. No band member was going to ruin that, no matter how handsome and nice he was. Madge quickly dipped into her purse and pulled out a recorder to begin, "So, let's start. How did you all meet?"

* * *

By the end of the gig, Madge felt as though she has been awakened. Never before had she truly enjoyed music so different from her normal tastes. Every rhythm and harmony floated into her ear in such a pleasing way, she knew it wasn't going to be difficult to write an article full of praise for the band. The blonde was packing away her notebook into her bag when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked up, finding Gale next to her with a towel over his shoulders.

"Enjoy yourself?" he asked, his smile - his _stupid_ , _charming_ smile - curling up as he noticed the colour of her cheeks.

Madge nodded in response, "You guys are really great. I can't believe I only started listening when I was researching my article."

With a laugh, Gale leant back against the wall, "Glad we've converted you. What's your normal style?"

"Romantic period. String and piano works, mostly," she said, pulling her bag over her shoulder and straightening out her dress a little. She could feel Gale's eyes follow her finger to the hem of her dress, and she felt like she was about to explode at the sheer idea of his eyes on her like that.

"Ah," he began, "so you're a much classier breed than me?" His laugh gave away that he was teasing, but Madge's immediate reaction was to feel awful. "Relax, I listen to loads of different stuff. At least you're opening yourself up to new stuff, right?" he said, his smile once again targeted at the blonde across from him. When she again nodded wordlessly, Gale let a small giggle slip out, "I've got to pack up, but find me at the van once you've finished talking to… whoever."

Madge smiled back at him, "Sure!" As Gale walked away, the young woman let herself focus in on his ass. _Just for a second_. Before she really got the chance to look up, her view was changed - Gale had turned around.

"By the way," he said, clearing his throat as Madge made eye contact with him, "pretty dress."

* * *

At the car park, Madge stood by the van where the members of the crew were putting away the last of the equipment. She looked completely out of place between all the people in black shirts and the groupies with the band's faces on their chests. As the band came back out, they stopped to sign things and Madge quickly whipped out her phone to take a picture. She knew it would be good to show them as humble.

Haymitch nodded in her direction as he came up to the van, "Send me a copy before it goes off to your editor. I think if it comes from me first, their egos won't explode." With that comment, he headed past her to grab himself a seat (and a drink before anyone noticed).

Madge continued to watch on as the band got through the fans. Thom and Bristel breezed past her with a smile before Gale was in her face once again.

"Glad you stuck around," he said with a smile, glancing back to see if their fans had scattered. His breath was warm on her face and Madge blushed ever so slightly at being so close to him. Gale looked down to her notebook and took it with the pen. Before Madge could even protest, he pressed a finger to her lips for a moment. "This is my number… You should call me if you feel like having a drink sometime," he told her, turning the notebook and pen back to her.

"Sure," Madge responded, her lips curling up to a smile. The blonde took a breath and then met Gale's gaze, "I'll text you later?"

Gale smiled and Madge was sure she would melt, "Great." His hand found its way to her cheek and slowly, he dipped down to kiss her. It was short but passionate, just enough to leave them both wanting more.

"That was—"

"Thought I'd give you a preview. So I can guarantee that text later," he said with a smirk, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Plus, every time I've looked at you tonight, I've wanted to do it. My mom says it's best to let your feelings be known."

Madge nodded, "Yeah. Uh… Your mom sounds like a smart woman." Looking around, Madge realised they were blessedly alone. "If we're being honest, I wanted to as well. I'm just not a very bold person at first," she told him, leaning back against the van.

Gale smirked and nodded, "Glad we did this, then." His grey eyes dipped away from Madge at the sound of the horn from the van. He looked back at the woman he had just kissed and smiled, "Better get going. Don't let my ability to kiss affect your article, okay?"

As he walked away, Madge laughed and nodded, her notebook clutched to her chest. The blonde grinned as the van started off, herself heading back to her car. Her smile got much wider as she walked across the lot, just thinking back to what she had done. She wasn't celebrity obsessed, but she just kissed someone famous - or rather, someone famous kissed her.

* * *

Once home, Madge took the number from her notebook and saved it on her phone.

 _'Your kissing skills have left an impression on me, so I think my article is going to be a bit biased x - Madge'_

 **'Glad to hear it ;) Would dinner ruin your article completely? - Gale'**

 _'I think I could overcome it… x'_

 **'Friday at 7?'**

 _'Sounds great! x'_


	2. Holding Hands

**Prompt:** five times gale and madge almost hold hands, and the one time they do

x-x-x

 **i.**

The last person Gale expected to see in the Everdeen's living room was Madge. Sure, he knew she was Katniss' friend, but she has a big house in Town full of Capitol guests to entertain. Slipping in beside her, Gale smirked, knowing his proximity to her would make her uncomfortable once he started talking.

"Fed up of the Capitol citizens? I can't think of many other reasons a girl like you would be slumming it on the Seam," he teased, feeling her tense with every word. Pissing her off had become somewhat of a habit. After the first few trades without Katniss, he'd stopped being totally silent and taken the opportunity to get under her skin.

Madge turned, her hand knocking into his as she did so. Gale took in a small breath, ignoring the weird electricity he felt when their hands made contact. The blonde looked up at him, putting a step between them, "I'm here for moral support. Katniss is my friend and I want Prim and Mrs Everdeen to know that no matter the invisible barrier put up, people from Town still want her to succeed."

Gale nodded, "Whatever. Saw you roll your eyes at the one you took around the market the other day, so I know your real motivation." He turned his body a little, still being quiet as the rest of his family focused on the scores as they got through more districts. Nothing unexpected was really happening. All he had to do was look out for District 11 so he knew to pay attention.

"I'm rolling my eyes at you and yet I can still watch the games," she rebuffed, turning her head away from him in time to catch the scores in District 11.

Gale went to respond, but soon Mellark's damn face was popping up. His hand moved a little as he nervously awaited the announcement. He looked down, seeing Madge too was fidgeting. Their fingers brushed again as the 8 flashed up on screen. He noticed Madge's lips curl into a smile like the score was a good thing. It was average at best, and God knows how Mellark pulled it off.

Katniss' face came up next, and Gale's hands instantly balled up into a fist. She had to do well. Sponsors needed to pay attention to District 12. Neither Gale nor Madge noticed how their arms crossed with each other slightly, because her score flashed up on screen so soon.

An 11.

 **ii.**

Saturday is the usual day Gale comes to trade. It's always early, but Madge isn't one who can sleep in. The knock came at 8:55 and Madge was soon at the back door to receive her strawberries.

"Morning Gale," she greeted, holding the door open so he could come in form the back porch. It was much more likely he'd get caught if she left him standing there. Her smile was bright, but not because of him. She figured if she told herself that enough times it would eventually be true.

Gale nodded and put down the package of strawberries on the table, opening up the brown paper for her to see. "They're looking good this week. Should be some nice ones next time I see you too," he explained while watching Madge wander around the kitchen to gather his coins.

Madge looked back as she counted out the right change for him, "Great! I'm going to have to hide them before any Capitol citizens eat them if they look that delicious…"

His laugh was so gorgeous. Madge cursed herself for even enjoying the sound, but she couldn't help it. It was so obvious why every girl she knew had a thing for him. The blonde walked back over to the table, looking over at the strawberries. They were perfect — bright red, big and with a pristine, glossy skin. She had no idea how he managed to select such perfect berries every single time he went into the woods.

"They look wonderful," she said, moving a little closer to Gale. "I think this change is right," she added, taking his hand to put the coins in. The metal dropped in quickly, but her hand lingered for a second. She dared not look up at Gale, but the feeling was odd. His hands were dry, already worked in with callouses, while hers were soft and still a little oily from having hand cream put on them when she woke up. The contrast was like every cliché from the novels her father had collected from before the Dark Days.

The act of Gale pulling his hand away woke her up, "That should be fine."

"Right," she said, looking up again with a smile. As she walked him to the door, she saw Gale count the change quickly before pocketing it. The blonde smiled as he stepped onto the porch, "See you around."

 **iii.**

Madge had never been to a party. A few girls in her grade had taken her to things in Town, but they were too boring to be considered a party. When Gale heard, he insisted on taking her to the Seam celebration of Katniss and Peeta's victory in order to show her what a 'real party' was like.

The first thing she felt when Gale came to pick her up was overdressed. She knew she would be going down mud paths, so she wore her boots, but her whole outfit was something she wouldn't ordinarily wear. Gale, on the other hand, came in slacks she was sure had been to the woods with him that morning.

"Pretty dress again, Undersee. You seem to have a lot of those," he teased, watching her pull a cardigan on over her dress. Madge rolled her eyes and stepped outside with him, pulling the door shut quietly. She didn't exactly have permission for this outing, so she had to be as discreet as possible.

They took a back route away from the Mayor's mansion to the Seam, which was overgrown with bushes and covered in mud despite relatively dry weather. Madge walked carefully along the worn track, watching Gale as he strode confidently ahead of her. The blonde was relieved when the mud finally stopped and a messy but nonetheless cobbled path appeared. They were closer to the Seam, given that she could hear the feint sound of folk music in the distance. Gale looked back and smiled as she caught up, "No turning back now."

Before she knew it, Gale had his hand gripped around her wrist, "I'm not keeping everyone waiting. Let's get going." Madge looked down, realising he expected her to _run_. While the idea of it made her cringe, she couldn't help but focus on how his fingers loosened as they started running. His hand slipped down her wrist slightly, so close to slipping into her palm. The contact was unexpected but welcome. Gale looked back at her with a grin, making sure to keep his hand firmly where it was. They were platonic, nothing more.

For the whole night, Madge stayed close to Gale and he to her. He could tell she was a little uncomfortable drinking from a bottle of homemade alcohol and being around so many boys she didn't know. Her father probably taught her to be cautious in the Seam, Gale mused as she wrinkled her face at the aftertaste of whatever Thom had just given her. He laughed a little and pulled her into his side.

"Having fun?" he asked, his hand desperately trying not to rest on her hip.

Madge nodded in response, "It's great. You guys know how to throw a party better than anyone in Town."

Gale grinned and moved into the area where everyone was dancing, taking her waist. It was only for a brief second before Bristel took the girl's hand and pulled her to dance with some of the other girls gathered. Gale smiled and turned back to Thom, taking a swig from the bottle he lifted out of his friend's hand.

Undersee would be the death of him.

 **iv.**

 _Crack._

From the other side of the square, Madge flinched at the sound of the whip hitting flesh. The scream of pain that followed chilled her. This was wrong. No one should be punished in this way for what was, no doubt, a minor crime. She turned after collecting the fresh vegetables from the vendor and moved towards the gathering crowd. When her eyes finally met the victim, she could have sworn she almost threw up. It was Gale.

Panic filled every pore in her body immediately. She wanted to burst forward and get him out while at the same time knowing she had to run. Lash after lash laid out on his back, splitting more skin and spilling more blood. Madge watched until she no longer could, running back to her house with tears in her eyes. The snow was falling quickly and getting her soaked, but she had bigger things to worry about.

Abandoning the basket on the kitchen table once inside, Madge slipped off her boots and ran upstairs. She was frantic, barely thinking. This was going to get her in serious trouble. No one knew her mother had morphing in the house. The Capitol sent it with the strict instructions it not be shared, but Madge couldn't just stand idly by when there was life-saving medication within her reach.

The bottles lined the shelf in her mother's room. Tiny, clear, expensive. As she picked up three of the containers, she glanced back at her sleeping mother, hoping she hadn't made enough noise to wake her. This had to be quick. Madge stuffed the glass bottles into her pockets, taking a second to wipe her eyes. The tears had, mostly, stopped flowing, but she knew her eyes were probably blotchy and red with a combination of tears and cold.

She had barely been in the house for three minutes before she bolted back out. Gale had to have served his punishment by now, so she ran to where she knew he'd be next — with Mrs Everdeen. She'd know what to do. Madge had seen her father give her mother the morphing a handful of times, but she knew Mrs Everdeen would instinctively administer it better than she ever could. The snow had picked up and was making the visibility poor, but she powered through. The Victors' Village wasn't far. All she had to do was get there and give the medicine.

Her fingers were freezing as she knocked on the door. Gale's cries of pain were so clear even outside of the house and it killed her. She should have rushed more. When the door opened, Madge walked in without missing a beat and pulled out the bottles of morphing. "Use these," she told Katniss, frantically searching for the room Gale was in. "Katniss, where is he?" she asked, looking to her friend desperately.

The brunette pointed into the kitchen and Madge bolted, just hoping to catch Mrs Everdeen or see Gale. He was laid on his front, Hazelle squeezing his hand tightly as Prim and Mrs Everdeen covered his back. Madge could barely hold in her emotions. He was suffering so much. Her eyes remained fixed on him, never daring to glance at his back. She couldn't.

It took her a few moments to register the fact that everyone was looking at her blankly. The blonde cleared her throat and handed Prim the morphling. "I took them from my mother. Please, just use them," she said, stepping closer to the table. Her hand rested on the edge, fingers tentatively getting closer to Gale's. They hadn't really spoken since Katniss got back, but the little connections while she had been in the games were enough to make her believe they were friends.

"This is really helpful," she heard Mrs Everdeen say. It was distant though. Madge was focused on Gale and how close her hand was to his. How good it felt to be there for him.

 **v.**

Katniss' whole kitchen was covered in Capitol newspapers. Madge had been sneaking them out of her house ever since the announcement. Training for the Quell isn't just about being physically prepared; Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch need to know these other tributes inside and out. Everything from their favourite drink to who they flit around the Capitol with are vital clues in understanding how each victor works.

Together, they ran like a well-oiled machine — Katniss teaches them all about which plants are safe, what ones have medicinal properties with her mother and sister's help, Peeta tries to keep them all physically fit with exercise after exercise, Haymitch scans all the information Madge brings them and Gale teaches them survival skills like hunting and trapping. They don't have much else they can do, but anything is worth a shot.

As Madge scanned over the papers, she heard the door click open. The young woman leant forward to look down the hallway, seeing a coal-covered Gale come into view. The corners of her mouth lifted into a smile as he entered the kitchen, looking exhausted. Had he not even stopped at home?

"Hi," she said softly, her finger holding her position in the article she was reading. Gale sat down on the stall at the counter and nodded in her direction. His head was on the counter within seconds. The groan he let out gave away the pain he was in; be it an ache, dull pain from his whipping or just the mental strain of working in the dark all day. Madge cleared her throat and chewed on her lip briefly, "I'm glad you came. I know it's late but they were all setting traps earlier and needed someone to check them. I'm not great with hunting."

Gale nodded and sat up, "Katniss knows what she's doing, she's playing dumb for her boyfriend."

Hostile was Gale's normal demeanour around her, but never about Katniss. Madge walked over and rubbed her hand across his shoulders, "Is everything okay? You seem… off."

"I'm fine," he let out with an accompanying sigh. "Show me what you're working on," he added, getting up from the chair to move over to where Madge had been.

The blonde looked up and nodded, "Uh, it's an article about Finnick Odair. They love him in the Capitol, so Haymitch thinks he'll be reaped for certain. He's always out with someone when he visits the Capitol — _high up_ people. I just can't figure out why." When she went back to the article, Gale's thumb was right on top of her hand. Madge had to do a double take; he was so close to her, he'd never come this close. Her back was sure to have coal stains all over it because he was pressed so close to her.

"What's going on in here?" Katniss asked, stepping into the kitchen. Madge and Gale stood straight, breaking apart as soon as her voice registered with them both.

A moment of silence passed between all three of them before Madge decided to speak, "Finnick. We're, uh, trying to figure out Finnick's weakness."

When reflecting on the night of the bombings, Madge's main memory is the heat. Normally, she enjoyed the feeling of a warm room, or the sensation from putting on a newly pressed dress or hearing the crackle of a fire. When the bombs dropped and everything turned red, Madge decided she didn't like fire anymore.

She was lucky she was outside — on her way to see Prim after the Games cut out. When the first bomb hit and she turned back, her home was on fire. Her parents were about to be crushed in the wreckage. Madge stood frozen for a moment, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. Everything she had was destroyed in a moment. Before she had the chance to run more than a few steps, her waist was caught by someone. She turned back to see Thom dragging her back, sending her towards the woods as she sobbed. Once she began to make her way out, Thom went in the opposite direction to get more people from the Town out.

More bombs were falling every second. Each explosion and crash made her shudder and scream, putting pressure on her worn-out voice. The fence was close, but she was drained. Her mouth was dry, her eyes were somehow still managing to produce tears and she felt overwhelmingly hot. The blonde's once pristine hair was covered in ash and dust, all just begging to be lifted so she had no reminders of the night. When she reached the fence, she saw Gale's mother ushering people through the gap, but Gale was nowhere in sight. Posy was on Hazelle's hip and Vick was on the other side of the fence with Rory, but there was no Gale.

Picking up her pace, Madge went over to Hazelle, coughing a few times to clear her throat of the smoke. "Gale— Where's Gale?" she asked the older woman, her voice unclear.

"On his way. He's rounding people up," Hazelle explained, trying to calm her crying daughter. Madge nodded, unsure of what to do next. She was totally alone. Her best friend in the games, her parents dead and Gale nowhere to be seen. The young woman resigned herself to just ducking under the fence and finding herself a spot to sit in.

Hours passed with a slow trickle of people coming in. Madge couldn't sleep like some of the other people around her. She just sat, wrapped up in her cardigan as she waited to see what happened next. Her eyes were glued to the hole in the fence, just waiting for Gale to get back. It hadn't been that long, but people weren't trailing in like they had been previously.

When a broad-shouldered figure comes through and is met by a hug from Thom (who until this point Madge was certain had never displayed a trait anything less than masculinity), she knows it's him. Before she even registers what she's doing, Madge is running over, desperate to verify that it's Gale. As she gets closer, she knows it is. He's covered in ash, shaking his head a lot, but it's him. The blonde closed the gap between them, pushing Thom out of the way to hold Gale.

"Madge," Gale croaks out, adjusting to the sudden tightness of her hold. It feels so nice to know she's here, safe, with him. All those side glances and moments of something when their fingers brush together can't compare to how this feels. It's perfect, even in the face of the devastation they're both witness to.

"Thank God you're alive," she whispered into his chest as his arms settled around her. Madge looked up, her arms dropping from his middle to take his hand, "You need water a—and Mrs Everdeen, come on…"

They're walking off hand in hand within seconds. She's not dragging him and he's not uncomfortably hovering next to her. Their fingers are entwined. They're holding hands, no longer dancing around their feelings. Together, they've survived and that's how they both intend to stay.

x-x-x

 **A/N:** I had a lot of fun writing this one - it's nice to imagine a certain event didn't lead to a certain character death! Please let me know what you thought of the story and if you have anything you would like me to write in the future! :)


	3. Kissing

**i.**

All her friends had been kissed. It was the talk of her third grade class how Madge was the only one who hadn't been kissed (besides the Everdeen girl, but none of her friends bothered to think about the Seam kids). Of course, they were talking about the most innocent of kisses; pecks on the cheek or lips followed by giggling and running away. Boyfriends were a rarity, but Delly Cartwright had been harping on about wanting one for the whole year. Eventually, Madge thought, some boy will make that happen. It wasn't too much of a bother for Madge, at least on the face of it. Her not being kissed was still the biggest talk of the gathering of girls from Town. Somehow, she was the only one who ever got teased.

Her father had always told her that boys were for later in life, and she believed it. He had said that right now, she should focus on her piano, on helping her mother, and ignore boys. Eventually, it would come time for her to take an interest in boys and fulfil the model that the Capitol would expect of her. It worked — she became a skilled piano player in the four or so years she had been learning up until this point. Outside of that, Mr Undersee was a good enough deterrent for most little boys. No one wanted to upset the mayor, so no boys took a second look at her. Madge felt awful about it, sometimes crying to herself in private when her friends would talk about boys kissing them or asking to hold their hands. Why was she the one that had to be overlooked? Was she not good enough? Did her daddy really scare them that much?

As she strolled out of school with her bag in hand, Madge looked over to Katniss. The only other girl in her predicament. They were polar opposites however. Katniss was brunette, lived on the Seam and dirt poor by all accounts. The Town girls didn't glance her way, throwing slurs at her under their breaths. Katniss was walking behind an older boy she didn't know the name of. He looked just like Katniss; same hair, same eyes and same skin. However, Katniss wasn't acknowledging him, so Madge assumed they didn't know each other. Not everyone on the Seam did, she figured.

When Katniss slipped off to a side path, Madge's eyes drifted back to the boy, noticing how nice he looked. Her heart pounded a little quicker. Madge had never really thought about how boys looked. None of the gave her a moment's notice, so why should she? But this boy was different. He was tall, had handsome features and strode quickly. She thought his name was Gale, but she couldn't be sure. As he rushed off away from Town, Madge smiled to herself as she thought about him. Maybe he could be the one to kiss her. People would certainly talk — the Mayor's daughter kissing a Seam boy — but she didn't care. She'd be kissed. And he was handsome in a way she couldn't describe. She didn't have the words, not yet at least, but something about him gave her butterflies.

A week later, Nolan Matthews kissed her in the playground. It took her by surprise; there was no game of kiss chase, no dares, no warning. Gale was stood by the gates with Thom Hadley, and when she glanced over, tears filled her eyes. She didn't want a kiss like this.

 **ii.**

Madge lived a polished and pristine life. As the mayor's daughter, there was no room for error or fault. Every action had to be something which would please the Capitol and keep her father out of danger. His position (and life) relied on the approval of President Snow, which meant Madge couldn't bring extra scrutiny onto the family. Trades were done at the back door in the communication dead zone, and only pre-approved boys from Town were ever allowed to visit. It was stifling, but there was good reason for it. The young woman supposed she could live with it - strawberry season was short and Rye Mellark was quite the charmer. Madge always reminded herself that things could be worse. It could be no sweet treats and God-awful Capitol men selected by Snow who leant in for kisses over her algebra homework.

Fine as it was, Madge was bored of how safe it all felt. Her bubble would never burst and she'd live a life with no excitement. Her only moments to taste freedom came with Katniss Everdeen. They hardly spoke at lunch, just musing over classes and what Prim was getting up to, but she traded with the Undersee's, always accompanied by Gale Hawthorne. That was her excitement. Every week she got to see the most sought-after boy in the district, the most rebellious person anyone from Town could name. He was silent and always full of anger, but Madge enjoyed the change of pace. Rye was constantly flattering her in the hopes of getting to run his hands under her blouse, but Gale — Gale didn't have it in him to flatter her. Pleasantries really weren't his thing around Madge.

When he appeared alone to do a trade one Sunday, Madge quirked an eyebrow, "Where's Katniss?" It was unlike them to ever be apart. Their inseparability was the reason there were so many rumours about them being a couple. Wherever anyone saw Katniss, Gale was sure to be around. Besides that, Katniss was the only thing that linked Madge to Gale. She was both their best friend and strawberries would never have become a feature of the Undersee household without Katniss. She had brought them by one afternoon a few years ago and ever since then Madge's father insisted they establish a trade for them. Luxuries like that were not commonly found in the districts.

"Nice to see you too, Princess," he quipped, a small eye roll following. Of course, he had to address her by some sarcastic name. What else would be fitting for the one boy in the district who hated her the most? It was a shock he was even speaking to her, given the level of disdain he displayed towards her. "Prim wanted help with her goat, so I said I'd do the rounds. That okay by you?"

Even _curiosity_ earned her disapproval. Madge gave a small nod, "It's fine. I just wondered."

Gale quickly let his tongue dart over his lips and nodded, "Can I come in, or will your daddy kick me out? I seem to have that affect on Town fathers." His small smirk was so intriguing to Madge. It was as if he enjoyed teasing her. However, all it did was make her focus more intensely on his lips. His perfect, slightly plump lips. Masculine, but perfectly pink. God, she could get lost in his lips. They weren't chapped, or split, but smooth and kissable. Crap, she just said Gale Hawthorne's lips were kissable!

"Uh… Yeah, come in. I have the coins out, so I doubt you'll run into my dad," she told him, stepping into the kitchen to fetch his money. Madge tried to erase the memory of his lips from her head, but it only went further. Now, she thought about feeling his lips on her own; gentle pressure being applied, followed by a short but necessary breath before he launched in and captured her lips even more, with his tongue just creeping towards her own before breaking apart. Teasing her.

The blonde took a moment before turning back around, coins in hand. She smiled at Gale and handed over the money as he passed the berries to her, "Here. I normally give this much to Katniss, so I'm not shortchanging you." That was impossible. The Undersee's always overpaid for their strawberries.

"I'll take your word for it," he said, shoving the coins into his pocket. Gale headed back to the door without a word, followed by Madge. Once he was onto the porch, Madge shut the door and leant against it. She couldn't think about Gale like that. She had a boy — a good, non-controversial boy who actually kissed her. Rye was not a hypothetical, and yet the mere idea of kissing Gale made her feel more than he ever had.

She had to get over it. His lips were not for her to kiss.

 **iii.**

Town parties are dry and awful. Madge decided she hated them a long time ago, but Rye insisted they attend one with his classmates. He liked to show her off, which didn't sit too well with Madge. Since she got a little hotter and boys decided they liked a challenge, she became nothing but a first prize ribbon. Thankfully, she was outspoken enough that no boy ever tried to push his luck, but nonetheless, walking around with Rye always earned them both looks. The same happened as they came into the party hosted by the butcher's son. They collected drinks together and Madge decided it best to ignore the high fives and shoulder pats that Rye got just by having her around him. Madge never wanted to be property. It went on for a good portion of the beginning of the party before Madge begged Rye to find somewhere a little less full on to be.

As they both took seats in the crowded room, Madge found herself glancing around. The party couldn't have been going for more than an hour, and already people were paired off in corners of the room, making out (amongst other things). Madge couldn't imagine herself in the same situation. She had a level of respect for herself that most girls from Town seemed to drop at the prospect of a boyfriend. The blonde sipped from the cup, masking her disgust from the clearly stolen alcohol in there with an unmoving face. She really did hate these stupid parties.

Rye pulled his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. His idea of starting the party was to down four glasses of whatever with his buddies to "feel the buzz" (Madge held a similar face to her drinking one when he came out with that one), something which had clearly set in now. He pressed a kiss into her neck and looked up at her, "God, you're beautiful."

When she gave him little reaction, Rye tried again to get her attention, kissing her jaw line a few times as he turned her body towards him. She was in no mood to put up with his drunken, messy kissing. Despite that, her body yielded somewhat and she let herself turn in. That action spurred him on and Rye was soon brushing her hair away and trying to give deep kisses on the lips. He missed the mark a little, and Madge found herself laughing internally. He was such a lightweight.

Madge kept her eyes moving around the room, hoping Rye might get the hint that she was disinterested. In the low light, she couldn't make out much, but she swore she saw Gale Hawthorne flirting with some blonde girl, and suddenly her eyes stopped. His hand rested over her and she looked like she was about to collapse with excitement that the King of the Slag Heap had decided she could be worthy. Pathetic, she thought quickly, still pushing Rye off her as he dropped kisses on her pulse point. Now he was getting a little more precise, it was harder to ignore. Still, she felt her eyes trained on Gale and this girl. Not that he would even tell — he was too wrapped up in adding a notch to his bedpost to care what anyone was looking at.

The tall boy dipped his head down to kiss the Townie he was with. Madge felt her heart stop as her face became obscured and suddenly it was just a girl with blonde hair being kissed by Gale. What if it was her? How would everyone react to Gale Hawthorne getting the Mayor's daughter to kiss him? Something told her he wouldn't get the same congratulatory ass slaps that Rye did from the Town boys. They all seemed to have an unwavering dislike of the Seam boy, constantly in competition for the girls who were supposed to be theirs. Town girls all wanted to be seen with the rebellious Gale Hawthorne over a safe and secure Town boy if they had the chance. They had the rest of their lives to kiss and touch and fuck a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, but Gale came once in a lifetime. If she weren't so fixated herself, Madge would call it childish.

Her moments of complete rigidity had clearly come to Rye's attention after a while. He looked up and turned her he'd towards him slightly. "You okay?" he asked, tucking a piece of her hair back behind her ear.

Madge nodded and drained the last of her drink. It was about all that could distract her from the thought of Gale at the present moment.

Rye smiled and pulled her into another kiss, "Good… You should really loosen up, tonight's supposed to be fun and everyone's beat us to the punch on that front." It isn't a race, Madge mused, but she supposed most everything was a competition with the boys.

"Come on," he urged, looking up from her briefly as a couple walked past them. His face fell a little, "Hawthorne did not just walk out with Emma Reynard. Jackson is going to be so pissed…"

Not wanting to think about Gale any longer, Madge pulled Rye into a kiss, cupping his cheeks. He would be more pissed if he knew his own girlfriend was thinking about Gale Hawthorne.

 **iv.**

Her bra was discarded beside her bed. Rye brushed away Madge's hair, a thankful smile gracing his lips as he leant in to kiss her. His fingertips wandered down, brushing her chest before they reached the hem of her blouse. As Rye's hands wandered up her shirt, Madge found her mind drifting. His kisses trailed along her neck, interspersed with moans of her name. Of satisfaction. Madge was glad he was happy — he was her boyfriend and she obviously wanted to please him — but somehow she was disconnected from it all. Her eyes briefly opened as he cupped her breast and she focused into the distance on the one thing which she thought might make her a little happier. Gale.

Ever since he had started delivered the strawberries, he had been on her mind. Any girl who had encountered him talked about how great a kisser he was (and how great he was at other things, but for now she archived that knowledge). As Rye kissed along her jaw and her neck, Madge couldn't help but replace him with Gale, imagining how different it would all feel.

Gale's kisses would have more passion. From what Katniss told her, Gale put his soul into anything he cared about. If he cared about her, then he would put every ounce of himself into making her happy. Rye liked her, she knew that, but it didn't mean much yet. Not that he wasn't putting a lot into it — she could feel just how much he wanted this — but there were certainly different motivations. With Rye, it all felt desperate. They had dated for months and never done anything more than kiss, so when Madge had told him he could touch under her clothes he was ecstatic. Beaming. Each kiss felt like it was buttering her up, a plea for more. Gale could have whoever he wanted, so he would never have to act like that. The kisses would have more meaning than a thirst-filled begging. Rye wasn't harsh, but his eagerness came before his gentleness. Madge tensed slightly as he dipped her back, hands kneading her breasts like dough in the bakery. Sloppy, she thought. Gale surely wouldn't be like that. He would know what made her tick.

As Rye pressed into her a little more, Madge pulled her lips away and shook her head. It was the nail in the coffin. She couldn't carry on with this. It would only hurt them both in the long run. "I'm sorry, I can't do this," she said breathlessly, pushing Rye up so she could sit. The blonde flattened down her hair a little, doing up the button which had come loose during their encounter. Rye backed off a little, a blush crossing his cheeks when he realised his excitement was visible. Madge noticed how his eyes dipped down and her cheeks went scarlet as well. "Sorry," she added quietly, retrieving her pastel pink bra from the floor. She slipped out of the blouse, turning away from Rye to get herself dressed again.

"Don't, uh— it's no big deal. We can try again some other time," he said, getting up. His eyes slipped onto Madge as she hooked her delicate undergarment back up, silently cursing that he had come so close.

"No," she responded quickly, "I mean I can't do this. Us." Madge looked up at him, a sadness in her eyes to have to do this to him. The blonde stood, coming closer to Rye as he stood totally still, "It's not you. I just— I have feelings for someone else and it doesn't feel right to string you along."

His face slipped. Clearly, he thought it was about him after that explanation. "Oh. Well, I guess I should get going then," he said, clearing his throat midway through the sentence. "Dad probably needs help at the bakery so it's good that we, uh, we didn't get much further. Thanks," he continued, picking up his coat from the back of the chair by her vanity and backing out of the room.

Once he was gone, Madge sunk back onto her mattress. Had she really just thrown things away with Rye on the unrequited feelings she had for Gale? He had never even spoken to her with a nice tone, yet she was so infatuated. It was stupid. Idiotic. She should respect herself more than to spend so much time thinking about a boy who thought of her like she was a piece of gum on her shoe. And yet, she couldn't give it up.

 **v.**

Peeta and Katniss kissed in the cave. Madge had studied Gale as it happened. Anger flickered in his eyes before he looked hurt. She didn't get much time to conduct any analysis into his expression because he had stormed away from the broadcast within seconds of the star-crossed lovers locking lips.

Her mind wandered to what it would be like to be kissed in the games. It felt like a sick thought to be having, one which bought her far closer to the Capitol citizens she loathed for comfort. At least she knew it was all false, and thus she could simply fixate on playing out some PR relationship to stay alive. It was likely to be in her future, given the Capitol's hold over her father. She had to lead a picture perfect life to appease the leaders and create the vision of Panem they had in mind or else she knew full well her family would be in trouble. Who would take the role of husband, she had no idea, though her mind immediately clung to a few.

If it were Peeta, it would be odd. Given her history with his brother, Madge immediately felt it would be awkward. Rye would see it and feel rather stupid while the rest of the district thought of her as a slut for moving from one brother to the next. It would be like kissing her brother — not welcome and uncomfortable. No one would buy it for a second. They'd be dead faster than Caeser Flickerman could call it out.

There had once been some talk of her marrying a victor from another district. It was brief and she had blushed far too hard when they hosted Finnick Odair for it to be serious, but nevertheless she thought about it. Their whole life would be staged, as Katniss and Peeta were doing now. It might be real somewhere, but the surface would be choreographed and rehearsed. She loathed the thought of living a life as a Capitol play thing, the threat of death lingering closer than before.

Madge glanced over to the spot Gale had occupied earlier in a moment of quiet contemplation and suddenly the image of him kissing her came to mind. He'd make it believable. Half of Panem wanted to jump his bones just after the interview, so it would play out so well. The whole thing was such a big game that it would fall perfectly into the narrative. Perfect mayor's daughter with the innocent good looks finds rugged, bad boy from the other side of the tracks too handsome to resist despite their impending deaths. She assumed, though fake, the kiss would have some truth to it. Minimal, but still there.

The door to the parlour swung open again and Gale breezed past her, picking up his jacket. Madge came back to reality and pushed the thoughts of a kiss to the back of her mind. How could she be so insensitive at such a time? Katniss and Peeta were fighting for their lives, Gale was breaking apart in front of everyone and all she could fixate on was a stupid kiss. People had a perception that she didn't care about the real things, and she was playing into their hand.

Madge sighed and sunk back into the chair, watching as commentators excitedly chatted about the developments with District 12's tributes. Gale nodded in her direction on the way out and Madge simply sighed. He was living as a part of this sham now too. He just didn't get the benefits Peeta and Katniss did.

For the first time in their on-off flirtation, no one is in the Hawthorne house. They're completely alone. The games are over, interviews completed, and Katniss and Peeta are on their way home. Madge was sure that when he asked her to come over it would be the end of whatever they had. It had been a good run, she told herself, but the girl he actually liked was coming back. That left no room for her in the equation. All morning, Madge had been bracing herself for the end. It would sting, but she was used to it. No boy thought she was worth the hassle, and she had known for months that, in the competition for Gale Hawthorne's heart, Katniss would win every time.

As she stepped in, Madge noticed the quiet of the house. Whenever she visited, something was usually cooking on the stove, Hazelle had something to chop, and his three younger siblings were chattering away. In addition, she could never step foot in the house without Posy amusing her as soon as she was over the threshold. They were utterly alone. Madge looked at Gale as he shut the door and her eyes zeroed in on his lips — the first thing she always noticed when they were together. A second passed before she knew what was happening.

Gale had his fingers tangled in her loose ponytail, holding her close as he pulled her in to kiss him. To kiss him! Madge was startled by the initial contact in the same way she was back when Nolan had kissed her six years ago. But that all melted away and soon it became the kiss she had thought about so many times.

It was as if they fit together like puzzle pieces. All her life she had tried to squeeze where things weren't right, but Gale finally made it click together. They responded so naturally to one another, moving hands and breaking apart at just the right time. It was a rhythm Rye could never find. And Gale's lips had the sweetest taste, something that reminded her of the springtime or a beautiful piano piece. It was comfortable and familiar and rooted her. Every time she had thought about kissing him, this was what she imagined. It all went this well. The pair were soon pressed to a wall near the door to the house, more passion coming from them both. Despite no one being home, the light creaking as Gale pressed her into the wall made her conscious of their surroundings. He pulled back and Madge held him off, catching her breath and attempting to cool down.

"Madge," Gale pleaded quietly, his forehead resting on hers. His breath was warm as he steadied his breathing to a normal pace, and Madge had to shut her eyes just to take it all in.

After the pause, she looked over his shoulder to the glowing television set in the corner. Katniss and Peeta were panning across it at various points of the games. It hit her then. This wasn't authentic. Just like her imagined kisses, the act itself was perfect, but the illusion quickly shattered when reality crept back. The blonde looked up at Gale and pushed him back so she could get away from the wall. Her eyes filled with tears as she headed out of the house. Gale protested and tried to get her back, but she ran down the path and didn't stop for him.

None of it was genuine. His kiss was just a coping mechanism for the fact that Katniss didn't want him. Madge had been thinking about a kiss from Gale Hawthorne for six years, but she had never wanted to be his play thing. The universe had a sick sense of humour — give her her dreams, but remove all the happiness that followed.

Madge could replay the moment forever, but it would always be bittersweet. His kisses weren't all they cracked up to be.


	4. Quiet Words

**Prompt:** things you said that i wasn't meant to hear

x-x-x

 **District 12 Schoolhouse Canteen**

The gang of Town girls always come onto the topic of Gale Hawthorne. Madge was constantly rolling her eyes as they talked about how upset their fathers would be if they decided to bring him home, or how fun it would be to spend one night with him at the Slag Heap. She didn't believe a word of the rumours about him. It all seemed so grandiose for a boy who never seemed to interact with another living soul other than Katniss. As Jessa Cardwick looked over her shoulder and noticed Gale walking by, her cheeks went bright red. _Pathetic_ , Madge thought.

"He's all talk, you know," Madge said, her input cutting the conversation dead. "There's no way he's been to that Slag Heap with even half the girls everyone claims. So you should focus your attentions elsewhere if you're seriously looking for someone to screw you in such an undignified place."

A sea of blonde heads turned away from her, still quiet even as they stated a conversation back up. Madge stood, taking her apple with her as she found herself somewhere else to sit. As she took a seat across from Katniss Everdeen, she failed to notice Gale still lingering a few feet from the table of Town girls, clearly pondering her words.

 **The Mayor's Mansion**

Gale was the one who made a point of seeing her after the games had ended. He wanted to assure her that things weren't over just because Katniss was coming back. Madge wasn't sure of the truth in his statement, but if he believed it then she'd play along for his sake. She didn't have many friend, so it was nice to have another.

Of course, a few weeks after Katniss' return, that came crashing down. She returned from collecting some fresh bread to find Gale stood at her back door, no hunting bag beside him. The experience felt peculiar - Gale always had an excuse for coming to her house, just as cover in case anyone saw him.

"No strawberries?" she asked with a slight laugh. "I have to say, I'm disappointed… They're the only reason I like seeing you," she added in jest, unlocking the back door and offering for him to come inside.

The young man shook his head, "No, I just came by to— I don't know how to put this but I don't know how much you'll be seeing of me. With the mines and hunting and Katniss, I'm a bit busy and I have to use my free time a bit better now."

Madge nodded, placing the loaves onto the kitchen table behind her. "It's always Katniss," she mumbled to herself, sniffing in a little, "with everyone."

Awkwardly shifting form foot to foot, Gale decided to ignore what he had overheard. When Madge turned back to him, he smiled a little, "I'll still come by with strawberries when I get 'em." As he stepped off the back porch, he glanced back at Madge and smiled, "I know they're your favourites."

 **Katniss' House, Victor's Village**

With the Quell announcement fresh in everyone's memory, Haymitch had asked her to bring Capitol newspapers to the Victor's Village to prepare with Katniss and Peet. Two out of three of them were going in, so they needed to be ready. The first time she had joined them, Gale was teaching Peeta to tie a snare, a level of patience radiating from him that she didn't know he had in him, let alone for Peeta. The pattern repeated the next few Saturdays, with Gale giving survival tips while Madge scanned the papers for victors names that came up with frequency. The most she and Gale interacted was the brief eye contact they made on the way out of Katniss' home.

Then the whipping had come. Suddenly, the Saturday training was limited and Gale was less active in his duties. Katniss wouldn't let him move from the chair in the garden, leaving him coaching from the sidelines rather than being active as she knew he liked to be. Haymitch still liked to look through the papers with her, hoping that some message from the rebellion — yes, she knew about the rebellion — might appear. But everyone kept to themselves.

"You going to tell Tall, Dark and Moody what you did for him?" Haymitch asked one day, browsing in the selection Madge had collected that week. Madge instantly shook her head, moving over to the kitchen table so she could lower her voice.

The blonde looked over the sheets in front of her, sighing. "He isn't going to find out about the morphling," she said sharply. "Don't tell him, okay?" she added, looking to Haymitch for assurance.

"Sure thing, Princess," he responded with a laugh, quieting down when he heard a throat clear behind him. Madge looked over and saw Gale in the doorway, going towards the sink.

"Just wanted some water," he said, deadpan expression on his face as usual. Madge stayed silent as he went about his business, hoping Gale was still oblivious to her act of kindness.

 **The Woods Outside District 12**

The smoke from the bombings travelled past the fence and lingered for a few days. As everyone slept, the heavy grey clouds dissipated, leaving the woods clear in the way Gale remembered from his hunting trips. He missed the freedom the woods gave him, because they were now full of people he was responsible for. They no longer gave him the peace he sought out. As he sat up on watch, his eyes drifted over to Madge, sleeping curled up next to his family with her yellow hair the only detail which told you she wasn't related. Posy was even snuggled into her a little, sandwiched between her mother and new friend.

Madge's whole family was gone in the bombings. Her house was rubble in a moment, and after that she was carried off screaming. The young girl could remember it all so vividly, and it haunted her nightmares. Gale could see her tossing and turning with a bad dream running through her head. She was mumbling to herself in her sleep, and Gale felt himself frown. He hated how tormented she was. Out in the woods, he didn't have many people, but he had lots. The least he could do was support her.

When he heard his own name, Gale's attention snapped back to her.

"Gale," she said, rolling onto her side a little. Madge was fidgeting badly, so Gale wandered over to put the loose sheet over her a little more. He didn't expect to hear her to mumble what came next, "Kiss me. Please."

Gale looked at her with a slightly quirked eyebrow. Pretty weird thing to say in a nightmare. As she gripped at the sheet in her hand, Gale felt his lips curve into a smile. He pressed a light kiss onto her forehead, determined to give her what she couldn't ask for otherwise.

 **Compartment 8962, District 13**

"So, you and Gale have been awfully close these past few months," Hazelle said with a smile as she sat across from Madge.

Madge nodded, a little blush forming on her cheeks, "He's very sweet to me. It's nice to know I have someone here who cares like he does."

Gale smiled from his bed — sue him, he was having a lie in if it killed him today — just hearing the quiet tone of her voice. Since they had been rescued, the Star Squad and meetings had kept him busy, but he made time for Madge. Even on days when he was swamped with tasks, Gale made sure she got a kiss somewhere in the day. You could say they'd grown close.

Hazelle smiled and sipped on the calming tea she had prepared, "I used to think about Asher that way. I can tell you two have something special brewing."

As Gale sat up in his bed, able to see Madge's blonde hair through the slightly cracked door, he smiled. Comparisons to his father made him feel like he was on the right path.

"I think… I think I love him," Madge said, glancing over her shoulder to see if anyone was around. The kids were off somewhere — school, maybe — and Gale still appeared dead to the world in the little gap in the doorway which showed his bed. "I haven't told him yet, so this is just between us," Madge insisted, leaning over to Hazelle.

Gale quietly chuckled to himself. Her secret was safe.

 **A/N:** I would love to hear what you think of this story - I won't lie, it took me a while to fully form but I'm pleased with the results! Any comments are greatly appreciated as I am always looking to improve.


End file.
